Roses Are Red
by Bezelburr
Summary: Lisbon is annoyed because she's the only one who hasn't received a Valentine's gift from Jane.


*****By the suggestion of Iloveplotbunnies I'm going to submit this for the Jello Forever February Challenge!

My first oneshot! Which was hard for me. It was also hard for me to write this in present-tense, so if there are any mistakes, that's why. From Lisbon's POV. Consider this a make-up for my recent short chapters I've been posting. And I know, it's kind of early for a Valentine's fic, but I've been listening to a bunch of Ella Fitzgerald, Louis Armstrong, and Louis Jordan, so I've been in ultra romance mode (which is sad, considering I've been single since high school). Oh! Besides this being my first oneshot, it's also my first not-totally-drama-filled fic! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

**Disclamer:** I do not own the mentalist, or the lyrics to Amazing by Lonestar that I borrowed in here (I know, that song annoys me, but I didn't feel like the radio would have much Ella, Armstrong, or Jordan, even on Valentine's Day)

***

**Roses Are Red**

Pink and red hearts, flowers and cupids litter the CBI building. Almost everyone has a vase with at least one flower, or stacks of candy on their desks. The mail room is stuffed to the bursting point with decorative love letters and cheesy poems. And every once in a while a stray rose petal would stick to the bottom of your shoe. It was definitely Valentine's Day.

While I've never loved this holiday, I've never really hated it either. Though most years I was single on this day, I always got gifts from at least my brothers. And really, what girl in their right mind would hate a day where you get chocolate and flowers?

No one from the team is here yet, but someone was earlier. And that somebody was obviously Jane, since there is an elaborate gift on everyone's desk but his.

Van Pelt's desk nestles the most beautiful floral arrangement I've ever seen. Pink carnations, baby's breath, some other plants I can't identify, and a little plush heart sticking out the middle.

On Cho's desk is a very large, and very wonderfully decorated, chocolate cupcake that I have to admit, I'm very jealous of right now. Next to it is a store bought card with a picture of a muffin. The inside just said "Stud muffin" and I stifled a chuckle at the thought of Cho's reaction to that.

A white, heart shaped box wrapped in red ribbon sits on Rigsby's desk. A red rose is placed on top very carefully. And tucked underneath is a white envelope. I'm going to assume it's a box of chocolates, because I do not want to think of what else it probably is.

Excitement and fear take over my brain while I wonder what awaits me in my office. I really hope it's not another live animal. I still get glares from the janitorial staff, and if it happens again, I'm sure they'll quit right on the spot.

I close my eyes and brace myself as I open my door. But when I open my eyes, I just see my office. Everything is still in its rightful place. Knowing Jane, he probably mistook Valentine's Day for April Fool's Day with my present.

I turn on my computer and slowly open all of my desk drawers, waiting for something to jump up at me. Amazingly, nothing does. And just as amazingly, I find myself feeling really disappointed about my office not being tampered with. Why should I care about this, though?

Well, if he wants to play that game, then fine. He wont get his gift either.

Angrily I shove the little white box that holds his gift in my desk drawer and slam it shut. Much harder than I had intended to.

Woah, why am I so upset about this?

Calm down. This will probably turn out like my birthday. I'll probably get something way too elaborate later in the day.

Wait, why do I even care if I get anything at all?

"Oh wow..." Van Pelt's exclamation shook me out of my thoughts.

The team gathered in the bull pen, immediately going to their gifts. Except Rigsby, who read his note then quietly put his gift out of sight. There was a bright flush on his cheeks.

I knew it couldn't be chocolate.

I got up to give everyone their gifts since Jane still wasn't around. While I do want to get back at him, I'm not going to be flat out mean about it.

A rose for Van Pelt, a carnation for Cho, and a heart-shaped roast beef sandwich for Rigsby, which he immediately began eating. Everyone chuckled at my gift to Rigsby.

"Somehow I thought you would enjoy that more than a flower."

"Thanks, boss."

Cho and Rigsby each handed me a rose, and Van Pelt gave me a pair of studded, gold cross earrings to go with my necklace. Then each of them placed their gifts to Jane on his couch: a sudoku book from Cho, a card from Rigsby, and a white rose boutineer from Van Pelt.

"What did you get for Jane, boss?" Rigsby asked innocently.

Crap.

"Oh, I don't know yet. Jane's so hard to shop for."

"It must be a hard time of year for him..." Van Pelt stated with a sad voice.

Double crap.

How could I overlook this very important piece of information? My gift was supposed to help with this, and I selfishly shoved it in my desk to keep him from getting it.

"So what did Jane get for you this time?" Cho asked, trying to contain a chuckle.

Hmph. Irritation was settling back in as I thought enviously about Cho enjoying delicious looking cupcake. I couldn't let them know about that though.

"Oh, he got me chocolate-covered strawberries, which was perfect because I forgot to get breakfast."

A loud and cheery Jane burst into the bullpen a couple minutes after my lie, confidence in his stride and a wide grin on his face.

He must be up to something.

"Happy Valentine's Day! Did everyone like their gifts? I know Rigsby will."

Rigsby's face flared up and Jane gave a soft chuckle.

Van Pelt grabbed the boutineer to give to Jane, along with a hug, thanking him for her gift. She put the boutineer on his lapel as he admired the white rose.

Thankfully my office phone interrupted my raging thoughts of Jane forgetting to get me a gift. And even better, we had a case to distract me even further of these thoughts.

---

I tried to get Jane to drive with anyone else, but Cho insisted on driving alone, and Rigsby was still too embarrassed by his gift to even look at Jane. And I'm sure he just wanted to be alone with Van Pelt for the drive. So now I'm stuck in this car while he's whistling along with _really_ sappy love songs on the radio.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams..._

Ugh! Enough of this!

I turn off the radio and I'm sure I see Jane pouting from the corner of my eye.

Ah, sweet silence.

"You know what I could go for right now?"

Of course a little silence is just too much to ask for from Jane.

"What?" The irritation in my voice ever present in my voice.

"Strawberries." He shoots me an accusing look.

What?! Is he messing with me?

I'll play along for now.

"That's nice. Maybe if you behave we can stop by the market on the way back."

"You mean you didn't save any for me?"

What. The. Hell?! How did he find out about that? What's he getting at?

"Wha-- I-- no... I mean..."

"Meh, it's fine. I'll get some on the way-- Brake, brakebrakeBRAKE!"

Triple crap!

This man is seriously a danger not only to my mental health, but my physical health! I was so confused I didn't notice the cars in front of me had stopped. Thank God the breaks were just replaced in this car.

The car behind me honked at my sudden, screeched halt.

"And you say I'm a bad driver!"

I growled at him. He shrugged and just went right back to flipping through sappy love songs on the radio.

This man is going to be the death of me.

---

Another case closed. Thankfully Jane didn't do anything illegal this time around. He did, however, leave all of us out of his plan. Failed to mention he wanted us to arrest an innocent, single father to guilt the real killer into revealing herself.

It was enough for me to cover the real reason I was upset with him though.

Out my window I could see Jane smelling Van Pelt's flowers as she smiled sweetly at him. Cho was slapping Rigsby's thieving hands away from his cupcake.

A whole Valentine's Day with no chocolate! Not even one tiny piece. That's just cruel, tortuous even.

I grumbled and tried to ignore my hormones screaming at me for chocolate by doing paperwork.

"Never pegged you as someone who hates Valentine's Day."

Of course he's here.

"Go away you liar."

"I didn't lie... I merely withheld."

"Which I told you you couldn't do if you wanted to stay on the unit. You agreed, ergo, liar."

"I know. I'm sorry." He placed an origami heart on my desk.

Sorry pal, unless there's chocolate hidden in there, this is not going to cut it. There's no way he's getting his gift now.

I look up at him and give him a very fake smile before returning to my paperwork.

"So what do you have hidden in your desk?"

Quadruple crap! How the hell did he know that?

"Is it my Valentine's gift?"

At this rate I'll never keep count of my curses.

He looked at me with an eager smile, one I could only compare to a child before his birthday gifts arrive. There was no way out of this now. With a sigh I hand him his gift.

His smile falters when he opens it.

"A pocket watch?"

I shrug. "Open it."

The inside space next to the clock was fixed so that it could hold a photo. The clock itself is new, but has the traditional roman numeral numbering.

"I thought you'd like to put a photo of your family in there. And you're always looking at my watch. I don't know, it made me think of you."

His smile was back full force now.

"Thank you, Lisbon. This is the nicest, and definitely the most unique Valentine's gift I've ever received."

My irritation starts to fade when I see his genuine smile, and I can't help but return one.

"You're welcome."

He attaches it to his vest and clicks in open.

"Well if you look at the time! It's time to go home. Good night Lisbon!"

And before I even get a chance to respond, he's out my door and gathering his gifts.

My irritation is completely gone. All that's left is stunned sadness. Jane really didn't get me a gift. Well besides that stupid origami heart-- wait. Where did it go?

Okay, scratch that.

---

I'm tired. My drive back home seemed much longer tonight. I can't wait just to get inside, run a hot bath and eat some _chocolate_ ice cream. So distracted by finally getting me some damn chocolate, I almost missed the origami heart taped to my front door with the words "Open me" written on it.

'_Roses are pink,_

_ Violets are blue._

_ How could you think,_

_ I'd forget about you?'_

The same rush I felt this morning came flooding back to me, and I braced myself just the same.

When I opened my eyes, my lips followed.

My whole apartment was dimly illuminated by dozens of candles. Vases were places on every spare flat surface, cradling roses in every color. My floor was littered with rose petals that led to my bathtub, which had a thin layer of petals inside. By my tub was a new bottle of lavender bubble bath soap, and bath salts.

And the icing on the cake, was a cake. A large, chocolate cake sat in my kitchen, with a single strawberry on top, drizzled with white chocolate.

The tub helped me forget about the torture Jane put me through all day. The cake helped keep me from wondering how the hell Jane got into my apartment at all. The flowers made me feel more loved than I had in years.


End file.
